A New Meaning of life
by schmiter101
Summary: There is no Ichika. There is a white haired, wolf toting, six foot tall adonis in his place. combine that in a school of hormonal teenage girls and hillarity ensues. oh wait, did i mention that some of them want to kill him at the same time?


A New Meaning of Life

**Summary**

**Naruto is the Immortal Juubi container/hanyou. Walking the Earth for more than 2 million years. He is also the first male able to harness the power of IS in history. This is the story of how he and his mate overcome the problems presented to them, the story of the second Rikudo Sennin. The story of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Third to wield the Rinnegan, Walker of many times, Rokudaime of Konahagakure, and mate to the Juubi begins. Now.**

"**Hey" Speaking**

**'Hey' Thoughts**

**Chapter 1 All Female means...**

The day started normally for those at IS Academy. Everyone was walking to class when people started crowding around the windows. The reason? A male was talking to Chifuyu Orimura, the woman in charge of the school. What also caught the girls attention was the small wolf curled around his neck. The staring might have continued to go on, if not the death glare that Chifuyu shot at the girls. Both of them proceeded to walk into the school at this point, but not before he gave them a smile that made them weak in the knees, and then get bashed in the head by a book owned Chifuyu.

The strange teen and wolf were the talk of the whole school for most of the day. A few girls were wondering if it was a certain person they knew. Little did they know, the whole school was going to hell in a hand basket. It was during the afternoon when everything went from good to one level deeper than the devil. In class 2-A, Maya Yamada, one of the instructors of the class announced that they would be receiving a new student sometime during the class. This got everyone excited.

About half an hour later, the class stopped as sounds were being heard outside the room.

"I'm not going in there!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"Says who! You're not my mother!"

"No, but the Government has been happy to give me some... insurance to keep you here."

"What kind of... THE HELL? How did they get these photos!"

"Who knows? All that matters is that I have them."

"... Fine..."

"Good Boy."

The door opened up to reveal Chifuyu and a strange teen. He had long white hair that went down to the middle of his back tied in a pony tail, he was about six feet even, broad shoulders, and had azure eyes that you could drown in if you stared too long. He also had three necklaces on. One had three gem like objects in them. Another had had three miniature figures on them, a nine tailed Kitsune, a two tailed Neko, and a one tailed Tanuki. The last one had a pure silver wolf with ten tails on it. He was wearing the school uniform, except it was all black.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and this is Melodi." he said pointing at the small wolf around his neck. What he failed to do was look at who was in the room. "Narutoo." came a VERY familiar voice. 'Fuck me.' thought Naruto as he saw two girls in front of him looking at him with murderous smiles. "Its been awhile Yugi-chan, Fu-chan." he said nervously.

After a few tense moments, he bolted out the window with both Yugito and Fu after him. "GET BACK HERE!" they both yelled at him. Meanwhile back at the classroom, everyone was looking out the window with confusion and Chifuyu one with anger for disrupting the class. As they heard an explosion, everyone looked outside and saw three IS fighting it out.

Yugito's IS was a personal unit. It was yellow and had two tail like appendages that conducted electricity. It had a standard automatic rifle and a special sword nicknamed the Raijin because of its god like abilities with lightning. It should also be noted that her IS was made for ground combat and could not fly. Her unit was called the Nibi.

Fu's IS was also a Personal one. It was a forest green and had seven odd shaped wings that formed a concave shield. It was equipped with two strange schmiters, one black and one white. When put together, they formed a zanbato with the Yin-Yang symbol on it. Her IS was called the Nanbi.

It was Naruto's, however, that caught everyone's eyes. It was a personal unit. A one of a kind actually. It was basically a very large metal wolf with ten tails. The cockpit had the user hunched over ( Like the people in Tron on the Light Cycles ) and a wolf like helmet covered there head from any danger above. What was really amusing though, was on the shoulder and through various parts of the IS were little turrets for Melodi to use. Apparently, the Wolf was trained to help Naruto operate the IS. His IS was called the Juubi.

The fight went on until Chifuyu decided to cut in and stopped them from destroying any more of the already destroyed woods surrounding the school. All three of them deactivated there IS because they all knew an angry Chifuyu was a deadly Chifuyu. It was after dinner that Naruto found out that he had yet to find out where he was staying. He spent about fifteen minutes trying to find room 206. When he found it, he was in for a very big surprise.

"Hello there Naruto."

"... fuck me..."

**Hey, schmiter101 here and I just wanted to say thank you for reading this fic. I work hard on all my fics even if they do seem like shit. Leave comments and I am also accepting ideas for a female oc and ideas for her IS. Also, this is a Naruto/Yugito/Fu/TBA/OC pairing. If you want others im the harem, leave your ideas and give me good reasons. **

**And for the love of god, someone read my Rurouni Kenshin x Love Hina fic and leave some constructive comments. All flames will be used to slowly boil Keitaro into soup. **

**Finally, vote on the following crossover ideas!**

**Naruto x Harry Potter**

**pairing: Naruto x Luna x Fem Harry x Hermione x Daphne x others**

**Bashing: some weasaly's x Dumbledore x various teachers**

**Fairy Tale x Naruto**

**Pairings: Naruto x Wendy x Lissanna x Erza**

**Bashing: Up to you**

**Rosario Vampire x Naruto**

**pairing: Naruto x Mizore x Older Yukari x oc x Kurumu**

**Bashing: Tsukune x maybe Moka for a while**


End file.
